


new to this

by sharperobjects



Series: DCU Femslash Ficlets [4]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, femslash kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharperobjects/pseuds/sharperobjects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie's new to this, but she could get used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new to this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selinakyles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinakyles/gifts).



Stephanie's new to this whole thing.

Not sex, per se. She's had boyfriends before.

But never...girlfriends.

And never someone between her legs like this. Like Cass is right now.

Stephanie moans, her back arching off the bed when Cass tongues her clit, hard, sending a chill up her spine. She mouths the word 'fuck' plently, as she sends her hands southward and fists Cass' hair.

This wasn't the plan, at least she thinks, when the two of them deciding to train on their high kicks. It wasn't the plan right until she lost balance with a leg up and fell onto Cass, and the two promptly crashed on the mat.

She was on top of Cass when Cass looked at her, lips parted, sweat covering her skin, her breasts heaving, and then - well.

It becomes the plan.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck!" Stephanie cries out when Cass sends her teeth over her clit, her hands losing Cass's hair and wildly failing around for something else to grab. She gets the sheets on the bed and fists them, hard enough to rip. She looks down, just as Cass looks up at her, a wild and dangerous smirk on her face.

Keeping eye contact, Cass touches her cool hands to Stephanie's inner thigh, and the blonde girl shudders, but she doesn't look away, she can't look away.

Cass slowly introduces 2 fingers into her. Working her, curling up inside her, slowly picking up the pace. Never looking away. Steph sends her hands back down to Cass, who gets the message and moves a little upwards, fingers still working. Stephanie touches Cass' shoulders, skates past her collarbone, until she's where she wants. She strokes Cass' nipples, and Cass' eyes flutter shut.

That's all Stephanie needs, before she begins teasing, pulling and pinching her hardening nipples, playing rough. Cass responds by adding more fingers to the mix and stroking Steph's clit, sending ripples of pleasure through her body.

Steph squeezes her eyes shut, her mouth open as she makes obscene noises, her voice breaking and cracking as she moans. Her back arches again, and she almost loses it, almost yells and screams and cries when hot white pleasure wrecks her entire body, from the tip of her fingers to her curling toes.

When she opens her eyes, her breathing less heavy and her body covered in sweat, Cass is next to her, just as flushed. They look at each other, and Cass smirks, before rolling over and kissing her.

Stephanie's new to this whole thing, but she could sure get used to it.


End file.
